Deep Sleep GACKT x HYDE Fic
by MidnightQueen21333
Summary: meh got bored... AND I LOVE THIS PARING! and i'm sorry i had to put it on the moon child category. there's no celebrity category :  they NEED to get one!


_Deep sleep… GACKT x HYDE Fanfiction. _

"Gachaaan!" Hyde whined, pouting childishly.

His lover was lying in their shared bed, sleeping deeply, while Hyde was wide awake and literally bouncing up and down on the bed, but it didn't bother Gackt at all. The soloist kept sleeping peacefully, though he normally claimed to be sleeping less than three hours.

A flat lie, at least after they had been having really hot sex all night …

"Wake up!" Hyde said again, as he started to shake his lover, poking him as hard as he could.

"Haido stop it", Gackt just mumbled, rolling to his side as he continued to sleep.

Hyde pouted even more, obviously not happy with what the younger man did.

"Wake up! I want to go out and get something to eat!" he whined, only to be ignored again.

After some more minutes of pouting and trying to wake Gackt, Hyde gave up and got up. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, took a shower - what was more than necessary - and got his chaotic hair to behave like it should.

Then he slowly walked to the kitchen, making sure he was as loud as possible, but Gackt didn't react at all.

Hissing and cussing silently Hyde fed Gackt's pets and took care of the plants that were randomly spread all over the big house and the garden. It was still sort of early and he was terribly bored.

When Gackt didn't react to those noises either, he decided to try something even worse.

He went to the storeroom in the cellar and got the vacuum-cleaner. With the brutally loud device in his hands he moved to the bedroom and started to vacuum the floor.

The only reaction he got was Gackt pulling the sheets over his head … and sleeping like that …

After there was no dust left in the house at all, Hyde moved back to the bedroom to finish Gackt off … only to find him sleeping peacefully, just how he had been before Hyde had started cleaning.

"Damn your deep sleep Gacchan …" Hyde mumbled, then he grabbed Gackt's computer and put it next to the bed. After ten minutes of browsing through songs, he finally found something he could use … the GazettE should do to wake his sleepy lover, right?

He picked a song he knew, and that was aggressive and loud and would surely wake Gackt.

… But he was wrong.

It seemed that the soloist could sleep best with loud music being played next to his head.

Hyde didn't want to think about it any longer, so he turned it off again.

"Gacchaaan!" he whined again, "I think your cat just ate your cell phone!"

No reaction.

Hyde pouted.

"You're kidding me!" he wailed, and then he started to shake Gackt again. The taller man grumbled but didn't react. He just wrapped his arms around Hyde suddenly, causing him to squeal.

"Gacchaaan! Let go!" he cried, struggling to get away, but it was pointless. The other man was stronger …

"I don't want to cuddle now!", Hyde wailed, struggling even more to get out of Gackt's tight grip, but it was in vain. He gave up, but only for a moment, then an evil grin formed on his lips.

"Gachaaan", he said cutely and moved his face to his lovers. His lips moving closer and closer until … Hyde started nibbling on Gackt's nose, still grinning.

At first nothing happened, then Gackt opened his eyes, looking directly into Hyde's, that were now sparkling with mischief.

"Haido …", he started, voice sounding funny due to the fact that Hyde was making it impossible for him to breathe through his nose, "Are you … nibbling on my nose?"

Hyde just grinned even more and continued with what he was doing.

Gackt kept staring at him, a blank and yet confused expression on his face.

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" Gackt asked again, and Hyde lightly shook his head, grinning evilly as he started to suck on the tip of Gackt's nose, "Okay! I give up! We'll go out! Just don't make my nose shine red! Stop!"

Hyde giggled and let go. He skipped to the wardrobe and got some clothes for Gackt. The younger man put them on immediately and they left … after he had covered his lightly red nose with lots of make-up …


End file.
